Le Petit Jedi
by Robyn-Enjolras
Summary: Avec mon ami, je fait un croisement du "Petit Prince" et "Star Wars". Amusant, non? :D


Note de l'auteur: Pour ma classe de français, nous avons fait un récit moderne de Le Petit Prince. Donc, mon partenaire et moi, nous avons fait un croisement de Le Petit Prince et "Star Wars". J'espère que vous l'aimeriez!

* * *

**LE PETIT JEDI**

_Il y a longtemps dans une galaxie éloignée au loin…_

Han Solo avait un accident avec le Millennium Falcon. Il a fait la connaissance d'un petit jedi, Luke.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demandait le petit jedi.

"Mon vaisseau spatial avait un accident, donc je suis isolé." répondait Han Solo, "Et vous?"

"Je cherche un jedi master. Laisse-moi dire mon histoire…" commençait Luke.

* * *

"J'ai habité sur une belle planète s'appelle Endor avec ma sœur, Leia. Elle était vaniteuse, et je n'étais content avec ma vie là. Donc, je suis parti pour des autres mondes et devenir un jedi master."

"La première planète que j'ai visité être le Death Star. C'était un empereur qui était très méchant. Il s'appelle Empereur Palpatine. Il avait beaucoup des sujets, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas. Je me demandais comment il a devenu l'empereur quand pas de personne l'aiment. Je n'aimais pas le Death Star, donc je suis parti."

"J'arrivait à la planète s'appelle Naboo. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un vaniteux. Il pensait que tous les poissons sont ses admirateurs. Je pensais qu'il était stupide, donc je suis parti."

* * *

"J'avais soif, donc j'ai visité le Cantina pour un boisson. Là, je fait la connaissance d'un chasseur de primes s'appelle Boba Fett. Il était très, très ivrogne.

'Pourquoi buvez-vous?' j'ai lui demandé.

'Parce que je tue des personnes,' il répondait.

'Alors pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas?'

'Parce que c'est mon boulot!'

Je ne comprendrais pas sa logique, donc j'ai parti."

* * *

"Après, je suis allé au Coruscant. Là, j'ai fait la connaissance de Jabba le Hutt.

'J'ai cinq-cents millions étoiles,' disait Jabba.

'Comment vous avez des étoiles?' j'ai lui demandé.

'Je ne sais, mais je sais que j'ai des étoiles.'

Je ne comprendrais pas qu'une personne peut avoir une étoile, et ce n'est pas de jedi, donc je suis parti."

* * *

"Donc j'ai visité la planète Kashyyyk. C'était un allumeur de réverbères. Il s'appelle Chewbacca.

'Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?' j'ai lui demandé.

'J'ai rallumer des réverbères,' il répondait.

'Pourquoi?'

'Pour faire signe les autres."

'Qui?'

'... Je ne sais pas...'

Il était bête, donc je suis parti."

* * *

"J'arrivais au Tatooine. J'ai fait la connaissance du Watto, un mécanicien.

'Vous êtes un réparateur!' Watto s'exclamait.

'Uh… non,' je répondais.

Il a insisté que j'aie était. Je voudrais devenir un jedi, pas un réparateur, donc je suis parti."

* * *

"J'ai finalement arrivé au Dagobah pour devenir un jedi. J'ai trouvé le jedi master, Yoda.

'Voulez vous m'être formé pour un jedi?' J'ai lui demandé.

'Non,' il répondait.

'Pourquoi pas?'

'Encore jedi master, je ne suis pas.'

'Mais vous étiez, à un fois!'

'Attaché j'étais à un ancien étudiant, j'étais. Donc attaché à mes étudiants, je ne veux pas.'

'Pourquoi?'

'Quand vous êtes attaché à une personne, risquez être blessé, vous faîtes.'

Déçu, je suis parti."

* * *

"Et maintenant, je suis ici ! Avec toi," finissait Luke.

"Donc tu n'es pas un jedi master?" Han lui demandé.

"Non, je ne suis pas. Mais, j'aime sa planète et je suis un jedi, donc... je ne sais pas pour faire."

"Tu peux rester ici avec moi pour le présent."

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai explorer des autres planètes pour devenir un jedi master, tu sais..."

"D'accord, je pense..." Han soupirais, "Pour maintenant, je vais réparer mon vaisseau spatial."

Tandis que Han réparait son vaisseau spatial, Luke erré autour de la planète et il a trouvé Darth Vader.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici sur sa planète? Vous devez retourner votre planète. Je sais que ta soeur et triste et seulement," disait Darth Vader.

"Vous pensez? J'aime sa planète." répondait Luke, "Mais, je me manque ma soeur beaucoup..."

"Si tu préfère, je peux envoyer à votre planète."

"Vraiment? Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît! Un moment, je dois aller à mon ami parce que je dois lui dire que je vais partir." et Luke a parti Darth Vader.

"Han, je vais partir pour ma planète," disait Luke, "Mais, s'il te plaît, tu n'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis d'accord. Je suis devenir un jedi master. Au revoir!"

"Luke! Non!" s'éclairait Han, mais il était trop tard. Luc avait parti.


End file.
